jorjorswackyjourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Beaks
Mark Beaks is one of the antagonists in the recently released and airing DuckTales reboot and JorJors Wacky Journey series. He is the founder and CEO of his own company, Waddle. He appears in Rythem is Unbreakable and Closed Ocean. He is briefly mentioned in Indigo Wind. Background Mark Beaks is a tech industry billionaire, who doesn't care as much about money as he cares about status and being buzz worthy and how many followers he has. He is a major follower of Davis Hunsinger alongside Father Pip Pussy. He is currently, having a secret relationship, with his newly founded bodyguard Falcon Graves. He was a rival of Jorsuke Memeyato in part 4, due to Jorsuke breaking into his facility and calling everyone shitheads on the intercom. He hits jorsuke with a jar of bird poop. Making Jorsuke cry for a day. Personality Mark is vain, shallow, and manipulative. He is the complete opposite of Scrooge Mcduck where he isn't hard-working or smart as a traditional business man. Although he is clever enough to trick the community into handing him money. He loves flattery and attention where his social media presence means a lot to him. While Mark has put little effort into his company but most of the time he has been a lying, fake, manipulative thief who has done all of this for fame. Mark is also very petty like Glomgold as he will complain about not getting what he wants or not how he desires like receiving a cup of coffee a minute early than its designated time. Physical Appearance In part 6 Closed Ocean, Mark Beaks wears a yellow shirt, tan pants and a grey cardigan. In Part 4 Rythem is Unbreakable, Mark Beaks wears a pink shirt, blue shorts, and black suspenders. Appearances *The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! in his respective series *Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System! in his respective series *McMystery at McDuck McManor! in his respective series *Who is Gizmoduck?! in his respective series *Storkules in Duckburg! (cameo) in his respective series *Rythem is Unbreakable Chpt 53 "Lets go play at the Tech Man House" and onwards of Part 4 *Closed Ocean Chpt 1 "Jorlyne KevJor" as an ally with Jorvin Kevjor *Indigo Wind is seen in flashback in introduction. Trivia * According to Frank Angones, co-producer of the DuckTales reboot, Beaks is an African grey parrot.2 * He actually does not like Scrooge or Flintheart after first meeting them. * He's the newest (and chronologically third) and youngest member of the billionaire club, after Scrooge and Flintheart. *He has a Stand called Zuckerbergs Door that can manipulate a persons social media that can influence various types of people at will. *He called all members of the jormoon family "poopy heads" *he took jordan jormoons car, its still unlocated to this day. *He has a building in Oreo. *He is sworn enemies with mark zuckerberg and the late steve jobs. *He like zuckerberg is interested in using AI to solve world problems. *He is fascinated with Jordan Jormoons past and senility. *He faps to his own memes. Category:Part 4: Rythem is Unbreakable Category:Jorbros Category:Enemies of JorJor Category:Oreo residents